


If These Walls Could Talk

by GoldenFicsCloset



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe | Attack on Titan, Angst, Anime References, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Humor, Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi are brothers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, attack on titan - Freeform, manga references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFicsCloset/pseuds/GoldenFicsCloset
Summary: Kim Taehyung, a summer child who is determined to be humanity's strongest, is suddenly provoked when he finally learns that joining the Survey Corps. isn't all that it's worked up to be; and when Captain Jeon Jeongguk is added into the picture, things only start to go downhill.





	If These Walls Could Talk

When Taehyung was nearly ten, he had watched Jimin badly break his arm at the elbow. When it healed, and Jimin’s fears of never being able to bend his arm again were relieved, he was hardly ever self-conscious about his injury. His left arm was somewhat shorter than his right; when he stood or walked, the back of his hand was angled towards his body, thumb parallel to his thigh. He couldn’t care less, as an arm was an arm—as long as he could still use it, it didn’t affect him.  
  
  
Yet, Taehyung noticed as Jimin grew older that his sense of confidence fell. He wasn’t average height, and because one arm was stout and the other wasn’t, it was apparently fine to define him as a freak. It also didn’t help that he was close friends with Taehyung, or otherwise known as Shiganshina’s old-school dropout. So it wasn’t a real shock to the public when word caught around that Jimin wasn’t one to be messed with unless you’d like a black eye and a knuckle-sandwich.  
  
  
It was when Yoongi got involved when things got messy. It wasn’t uncommon for Taehyung to walk through the door of his house with a bruised jaw or busted lip. The dinner table would be awfully quiet until his mother would finally snap, “ _Why can’t you just stay out of fights? It’s distasteful to see you black and blue every night,_ ” while tugging at the crescent of Taehyung’s ear. His father was usually silent the whole time, but in the corner of his eye, the blond could see him frowning with his arms crossed.  
  
  
Yoongi and Taehyung shared a bedroom. When they were sent to go to sleep after washing up, Yoongi would nag at the younger and thwack the back of his head. “Mom’s seriously getting worried and you just ignore her?” He’d say, and Taehyung would scoff and shake his head.  
  
  
“You don’t get it. You never will.”  
  
  
“That’s because you never _talk_ to me.”  
  
  
“Quit acting like you know me.” Taehyung spat.    

  
“Just be thankful that you have an older brother that’ll be there for you when you’re too deep in shit that you can’t fix.”

  
‘ _You’re not even my real brother,_ ’ Taehyung urged to retort, but he bit his tongue. Too far, he told himself. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and told Yoongi to just go to sleep. When the lights flicked off, he turned in bed and faced the blank wall. That was the first time Taehyung had cried himself to sleep.

      
The next time he did was when Yoongi had told his parents that he wanted to join the Survey Corps. The morning prior, Taehyung had asked if the raven could keep a secret when they were collecting kindling for their wood stove. Yoongi nodded, him following behind Taehyung when he scooped up some more thin sticks in his arms. He had finished the task about a half an hour ago, but he was still patient.

     
“I think I want to join the military,” Taehyung confessed, and he saw Yoongi’s eyes widen.

      
“You… What?”

      
“I want to join the military force when I’m of age.”

      
“You mean the Military Police, right?” Yoongi asked, his tone of voice concerning. The back of Taehyung’s brain told him to quickly laugh it off right then and there and say ‘ _just kidding!_ ’. But he continued with a shaky breath.

      
“No. The Military Police don’t do anything but sit around and drink while playing chess with the King. I want to join the Survey Corps. I want to see the ocean.”

      
Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Ocean? I—No, you’re not joining them. Mom ‘nd Dad won’t let you. If you’re lucky they might let you join the Garrison, but only if you ask when they’re both in a good mood.”

      
“I don’t plan to tell them until the day I go into training.”

      
“Are you dumb?” Yoongi laughed, it more pitiful than anything. “Scratch that; you must be suicidal or some shit if you seriously want to join the Survey Corps.”

      
Taehyung shrugged, and it fell quiet. It was awkward; tense and unnerving and Taehyung sure didn’t like it. When he had finished stacking his rack of kindling, he asked timidly, “Don’t you hate being locked up?”

      
“We’re not locked up—”

      
“We’re inside walls.” The blond quickly intervened. “They’re no different than a jail cell. Aren’t you in the tiniest bit curious what’s outside?”

      
“Titans are.” deadpanned Yoongi. Taehyung rolled his eyes.

      
“What if there aren’t titans somewhere? Somewhere pretty?”    

  
Yoongi sighed. “I hate to break it to you, kid, but I don’t think there’s a place where titans don’t exist except heaven. Now can you just drop it?”    

  
Taehyung nodded, head pointed to the ground. As they walked home, Taehyung debated if he should just get rid of his dream about being humanity’s strongest. In the end, he knew that he was determined to get into the Survey Corps. whether his parents wanted him to or not. Nothing would stand in his way, and a little shove was all he needed.  

  
He dropped off the kindling in his arms in the large basket inside their home. Taehyung’s parents were both still at work; his father probably in the basement working on who knows what while his mother was out at the hospice. Yoongi was resting on the small, rigid sofa that stood crooked in their living room, and that was when Taehyung slipped into their room. He locked the door before approaching his bed, and crouching down, he slid out a thick, yellow-paged book. It’s cover was etched in gold, the book more like a diagraphed diary, if anything.

      
Jimin had given it to him one day, them sitting by the harbor where the shorter male’s grandfather worked. Jimin had explained that it was a book that he found in the bottom of his parent’s trunk stashed in their closet, and inside were secret about the outside world. Taehyung had complained that Jimin shouldn’t have even took it out, as it’s illegal to have such a thing, but he’d be lying if he said his curiosity wasn’t getting the best of him. The diary was full of pictures about large, dry deserts consisting of gallons and gallons of sand; of catastrophic ocean’s with animals like whales that could swallow a whole town whole.    

  
So here was where Taehyung sat, the fat book propped open on his lap while he sat on his bedroom floor. The whole thing was partially written in a language he couldn’t decipher, but the gist of it was easy to understand. He hadn’t known how long he had been reading before he heard the front door open and close, and Taehyung hurriedly shoved the book back under his bed.    

  
Dinner time came before Taehyung knew it, and as the blond had swallowed down his first few bites, he heard Yoongi say, “Taehyung wants to join the Survey Corps.” 

  
The dining room was suddenly silent; the clinking of silverware against plates now gone. Taehyung’s blood ran cold, and his gaze was stuck onto Yoongi. Before he could even blink, Taehyung was already up and out of his seat and practically threw himself on top of the raven. A punch was thrown and Yoongi’s nose was oozing crimson. His mother had shouted for Taehyung to sit back down, but Yoongi had shoved Taehyung off of him and exclaimed: 

  
“What the _fuck_ was that for _?_ ” the raven then pushed at Taehyung’s shoulders, flinging the boy back a little.  

  
“Me? I told you that was a secret, _asshole!_ ” 

  
“I’d rather have them know now than when you planned to tell them a day before!” 

  
“But that’s _my_ decision! How could you?”

     
“Boys!” Taehyung’s father howled, and the two went quiet. They turned towards the man. “Yoongi, go to the bathroom and wash your face. Taehyung, sit down and we’ll talk about this.”

     
Practically steaming, Yoongi stormed off to the restroom and slammed the door shut. It rang throughout the small house, and once the room was quiet once again, Taehyung sat back down in the creaky chair. His face was pale, hands a little shaky as nerves racked at his stomach. However, he reassured himself that whatever his parents were going to tell him weren’t going to make him change his decision. He can make choices on his own whether they like it or not.

     
“Taehyung, what are you _thinking?_ ” The blond’s mother soon asked, her adding, “Do you know how many people have died outside of these walls?”

     
“I do know that, but—”

     
“So why—”

     
“Taehyung,” Spoke his father. “Why do you want to go beyond the walls?”

     
The boy didn’t hesitate before replying, “I want to know what the world is like outside those walls. I can’t stand having a life like this: I can’t be confined in here. Also, if no one survives here, all those lives we lost would be for nothing.”

     
“...I see,” Taehyung’s father said after a while, gaze dropping down to his half-eaten plate. Suddenly, a soft chime of bells rang through the house, and the blond recognized them as the doorbell. His father then said, “It’s time for me to go, I’ll be back.”

     
“Wait!” Taehyung’s mother shouted, and as the door opened, she clutched onto her husband’s arm. “Set this boy straight!”

     
“Dear, please. Mere words won’t hold back the boy’s curiosity of the world.” He pecked her forehead. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

    
Taehyung watched his father leave, him quickly standing out of his seat to rush out the door and wave goodbye. “Have a good trip!” He exclaimed, and when his father was out of sight, he looked back to find his mother—and now Yoongi—standing at the door.

     
“You’re not allowed to do such thing,” His mother stated. “This ridiculous idea about joining the Scouts.”

     
“ _Ridiculous?_ It seems even more ridiculous to live your life like livestock!” Taehyung barked, and he could already see his mother open her mouth to retort, but instead he felt his feet give away under him. He was running before he even knew it, destined to go somewhere, _anywhere_ that didn’t have his mother’s irksome gaze and his brother’s shameful frown.

  
  
  
  


Taehyung didn’t know how long he had been walking for, but it must’ve been a while, as the sky above his head was beginning to darken. He’d kicked stray rocks on the pavement who knows how many times, steam practically blowing out of his ears. Whenever the same, gut-wrenching feeling of tears pricking at his eyes, he’d shake his head and walk faster, willing himself not to cry.

     
The alleyways are nearly pitch-black when he hears it—the loud ring of a mighty bell hanging from city hall. Taehyung froze in his steps, and the faint click-clack of horse hooves caught him in a trance. Turning on his heel, the blond followed the sound until he stood behind a major crowd lining the main road of Shiganshina.

     
The wall was open, and that meant that the Survey Corps. were back.

     
Taehyung’s eyes widened in awe. He could recognize the commander in chief; Kim Namjoon sitting tall on his horse. He held his breath when the man managed to catch his gaze, and something inside of Taehyung didn’t sit right. It wasn’t just Namjoon, no, it was in all of the soldiers. This look of emptiness making them all look alike; it was almost… scary in a way.

     
“It looks like they lost almost more than half of their squad,” Taehyung hears someone murmur. “To think that our taxes go into supporting them when the majority die. What a pity.”

     
Anger rose in Taehyung’s throat, eyebrows pinching together. He went to go approach the man before his mouth is suddenly covered and is thrown back. His body thrashes against the hold on his arms, his muffled screams loud while his eyes are fastened shut in frustration. Yet, he’s free once he’s thrown back into the alley he came from, and when Taehyung caught his breath, his exasperated gaze only finds Yoongi staring down at him.

     
“What’re you—”

     
“Has any of that changed your mind _at all?_ Can’t you see that hardly anyone survived that trip? If you join that fucking squad you’ll end up just like _them_.”

     
Taehyung’s teeth gritted. “Why does everyone see them as a joke?”

     
“Because we’re not all suicidal like you, Taehyung! When will you get that through that thick skull of yours?”

    
Taehyung gets back up on his feet, hands scraped but not bad enough to leak blood. Dusting off his pants, he asks quietly, “How did you even find me?”

     
Yoongi laughs. It’s sarcastic. “Take a good, long guess.”

     
Another drop of silence drifts between them, the only sound being the nippy whip of the wind and the soft chatter of folksmen passing through the market nearby. However, it isn’t long before Taehyung scoffs. “I don’t need your help, Yoongi. I’m fine.”

     
He hears Yoongi sigh. He watches Yoongi take a few steps towards him, and the blond only takes a few back. Seeing Yoongi deflate, he lets the raven reach over to fix his disheveled hair. After a while though, Taehyung swats at his brother’s hands, asking, “Can we just go home? Please?”

     
And they do. It deathly quiet, as per usual. They’re turning on their street when Taehyung hears Yoongi mutter, “Don’t hate me. Please.”

     
Taehyung laughs, it short and bitter. “That’s kind of asking for a lot, isn’t it?”

     
“Taehyung…”

     
“No, I don’t hate you.” Taehyung replies as they stop in front of their house. He knows that his mother could be on the other side of the door right now, just waiting for her two sons to walk right in and kiss her goodnight, but instead, he stalls. “I’ll never be able to, even though you are a pain in the ass sometimes.”

     
“Watch your mouth,” Yoongi teases a little, and Taehyung feels a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. As they head inside, Taehyung nudges Yoongi’s side a little, and the elder reciprocates with a warm chuckle.

  
Taehyung cries himself to sleep again that night, but it’s not out of anger, it’s out of bittersweet happiness that Yoongi is by his side to catch him when he falls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! I hope you liked the first chapter! (And please don't hate Yoongi, I promise he's a good kid xx)  
> The second chapter should be up soon!  
> \- hyunji


End file.
